You Were Meant for Her
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Ethan and Alistair let Gwen have it. Gwen bashing!
A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the One Prompt, Many Fandoms challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions!

Prompt: Song Title – You Don't Know Her Like I Do – Brantley Gilbert

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ethan ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He was tired of listening to Gwen and Rebecca bitch about the fact that he chose Theresa over Gwen. He glared at the two women in front of him even as he saw his grandfather come into his office over their shoulders. "I am done listening to both of you bad mouth Theresa just because I chose her instead of Gwen. You don't know her like I do, so you really need to shut up about Theresa. Do you really think that I don't know who it was that sold that story to the tabloid?"

Gwen paled. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ethan. Surely it was Theresa who sent it? I mean after all she had more to gain about sending it than I did."

Ethan snorted as he shook his head. "Don't even try to blame it on Theresa, Gwen! Did you really think that I wouldn't check into it thoroughly? Alistair knew all along that Sam was my father and he still made sure that I was the heir to Crane empire instead of Julian. The only thing you and your mother succeeded in doing was making sure my mother and Julian ended up getting divorced. What I want to know is why you thought you would get away with it? Why did you leak my paternity to the world?"

Gwen paled even further. "Don't you see, Ethan? I didn't do it so Theresa had to have done it and now she has you blaming me! You know me, Ethan! You know that I wouldn't do anything like that to hurt you! Why can't you see that Theresa is a gold digging whore who is getting between you and your friends?!"

Alistair Crane walked around Gwen and Rebecca and came to a stop next to his grandson. He glared at the two women in front of him. "Unfortunately for you two I have all the proof that we need to prove that it was you two who sent Ethan's paternity to the tabloids. Maybe Theresa should have told Ethan when she found out, but unlike you two she didn't because she was truly trying to protect him. Theresa would do anything and everything to make sure that my grandson didn't get hurt, but you, Gwen Hotchkiss, had no problem throwing him under the bus just because you knew that he was going to choose Theresa over you. Rebecca, do you really think I don't know that you have been sleeping with my son for years? Just because him and Ivy have divorced doesn't mean he will marry you. I have already told him that if he does then he will be cut off. I will NOT have you or your daughter in my family because it is you two that are the gold diggers and not Theresa."

Rebecca's mouth dropped open in shock before she blurted "You can't tell Julian that he can't marry me, Alistair! Why would you do that?"

Alistair chuckled darkly. "I can and I did, Rebecca. You two don't own any of the Crane's and I won't have any of my family supporting you two traitorous bitches. Do NOT forget who I am and what I can do. While I may change my ways to a certain extent because of what Theresa has shown me I will NOT allow you two or anyone else to mess with the girl I have come to see as a granddaughter. I will not hesitate to show the world just who and what Rebecca and Gwen Hotchkiss is and are if you even think about trying to hurt Theresa."

Ethan looked at his grandfather and smiled. "Theresa told me to tell you if I saw you that she expects you for dinner tonight and that she is cooking your favorite meal. Something about repaying you for helping mom and Sam see what is right in front of their noses."

Alistair threw his head back and laughed. "I only stopped by the police station this morning to talk to Sam. I didn't want him thinking that I or Julian would be coming after him for fathering you with Ivy instead of Julian fathering you. I then may have pointed out to him that him and Ivy have always loved one another so they needed to admit it and end this dance that they seem to be stuck on. Your lovely fiance ran into me as I was leaving the station and I told her what I did after she asked. She informed me that she would be cooking me dinner, but didn't say when. You really did get a gem of a woman, Ethan, so make sure that you don't let her go."

Ethan couldn't stop another grin from spreading across his face. "Oh I have no intention of letting her go at all. I'm pretty sure that I have always known that Theresa was meant for me, but I just ignored it because of the responsibility I felt towards Gwen. Well those days are long gone now and the only thing that I feel towards Gwen is loathing. There is nothing in this world that would make me love Theresa any less than I already do."

Alistair smiled and nodded. "Good because I really don't want to have to kick your ass because you treated a girl that I consider my granddaughter like shit. I'm happy to know that you love her just as much as I know that she loves you. I will be sure to be there for dinner. I do think that it's time that I meet my soon to be family in a way that has nothing to do with them working for the Crane's."

Rebecca gasped before she screeched "You cannot have dinner with the hired help, Alistair! Don't you see how far you have fallen?"

Alistair turned his head and glared at Rebecca. "Haven't you left yet? I do believe that my grandson has made his position very clear to you and your daughter, Rebecca. Theresa is NOT and will NEVER be hired help and neither will her family ever again. As of today Pilar gets to live the life she should have all along had it not been for Julian and for you, Rebecca. Do NOT forget who I am because I will have no problem or compunction with destroying you and your precious daughter, Rebecca. I know all of yours and all of Gwen's dirty little secrets. Now you two will leave and never step foot near my grandson or his fiance and her family. If I have heard that you have done so I will ruin you."

Ethan smirked. "I have had non contact orders drawn up to make sure that Gwen and Rebecca can't come near Theresa or I. If they break the orders they will be facing jail time."

Gwen's mouth dropped open in shock. "You can't mean that, Ethan! Why would you do that? I would never hurt you and you know it! You're just believing Theresa when you shouldn't be believing her. You have known me longer, Ethan, but, yet you believe a girl that you haven't known as long me without even blinking."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "I may have known you longer, Gwen, but, I don't really know you. Unlike you Theresa doesn't calculate every move that she makes or everything that she says to me. You are all the time saying things in a way to make sure that they have the maximum effect on a person. Get it through your head that I chose Theresa and that I will always choose Theresa every single time. Now get out of my office before I call security and have you escorted out. Just so you know the no contact orders will be in effect in the next hour so if you have any plans of trying to go see Theresa to try to start trouble you will be staying tonight in a jail cell because I nor anyone else that I know will bail you out."

Gwen shook her head. "I'm not leaving until we talk this through, Ethan! How could you choose that good for nothing gold digging whore over me?"

Ethan groaned as he ran a hand down his throat. "Right there is why I chose Theresa over you, Gwen. Well it's one of the reasons. Theresa could talk bad about you and have the right to because of the way you have treated her, but yet she chooses not to because she is a better person than you. Let me make this as clear as I can, Gwen. I chose Theresa because she is beautiful, kind, caring, loving, and has no problem being there for someone no matter who they are. Theresa is selfless because she gives and gives and gives because that is just the kind of person that she is unlike you who feels like she has to be the center of attention and you only take, take, and take. You really want to know why I chose Theresa, Gwen? I chose Theresa because she sees me for me. I chose Theresa because she doesn't try to force me to be somebody that I'm not. I chose Theresa because she has shown me that love is freely given. Finally I chose Theresa because she is the one that I saw standing by my side for my whole life."

He took in a deep breath and let it out. "Theresa completes me in a way that nobody ever has or ever will again. Theresa is my soul mate and I refuse to be with anyone other than her. Now if you would leave I would appreciate it. I do have things that I need to get done before my grandfather and I go to dinner at my fiance's house."

Alistair stepped forward. "My grandson has spoken so you need to leave. You will be banned from Crane Industries and every Crane property from here on out. If you step one foot on any of our properties or here you will be arrested for trespassing. Now I have some things to discuss with my grandson so you need to leave."

He watched as Gwen and Rebecca left before he turned back to his grandson. "Those two aren't going to stop unless we stop them, Ethan. Gwen and Rebecca Hotchkiss both have it out for Theresa and they won't let it go."

Ethan sighed. "I know, grandfather, but until they act on it our hands are tied. We both promised Theresa that we wouldn't ruin them until they made a move against her."

Alistair sighed. "Your fiance has a lot to answer for, Ethan. If it was anyone else, but her I wouldn't have a problem going back on my word. Let's get the work you have to do done so that we can get to Theresa's house so that you can see your lovely fiance. I really meant it when I said that you two are made for one another. Although I also mean that you were meant for her."

Ethan's eyes lit up at that. "I think we are too. She really does complete me, grandfather. I can't remember ever being as happy as I am now and have been since I got with her. She makes me live and not just exist if that makes any sense."

Alistair nodded. "It does, Ethan, it does. Now let's get through your paperwork so that we can get out of here. I don't know about you, but I think we need to move you to a new office since Gwen and Rebecca were in this one.

Ethan chuckled. "I agree. I'll take the paperwork with me that I want to get done today. Personally I can't stand to be in here another second for now, but I think I will move offices tomorrow. Let's go ahead and go because I want to see my fiance."

Alistair smirked. "I figured that would be what you want to do. Well let's go then so that I can see my soon to be granddaughter again."

Ethan nodded and grabbed the paperwork that he needed to work on and then followed his grandfather out of his office and out of Crane Industries. He really couldn't wait to see his fiance again.

* * *

A/N 2: So sorry about that! Fixed it! Hope you all enjoyed this story! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
